


Just For Today

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [31]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Happy Birthday Youngjae!, Platonic Relationships, Receiving Gifts, Slice of Life, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae notices a gift is missing.





	Just For Today

Everyone gathered in the practice room for a group photo with Youngjae holding his birthday cake. After a couple pictures, he blew out the candles, and everyone clapped. Now it was gift opening time!

No doubt he got quite a haul from TRCNG being 10 boys and all, and of course 7 from SONAMOO. And there should be 5 from his B.A.P brothers---wait, there only appears to be 4?

“Hey! Daehyun!” 

“What?” he replied, munching on some chicken. 

Youngjae pointed at the pile of gifts.

“Oh!” Daehyun handed him the rest of his chicken. “I’ll share this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if they'll really be having chicken today xD


End file.
